Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method for processing printed images so that the printed image can be displayed on a display apparatus, and also relates to a display apparatus including the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known metallic ink that includes metal particles and that is ejected on a print medium with an inkjet printing apparatus or the like, thereby forming a printed matter on the print medium without a special process such as baking. Japanese Patent No. 5757759 discloses a metallic ink including ultrafine aluminum particles suitable to give metallic appearance (metallic gloss) or conductivity to a printed matter.
When printing with a metallic ink and inks (color inks) such as process color inks which produce colors by absorption and reflection of visible light, an area to be printed with the metallic ink needs to be checked in terms of the functional quantity (for example, the degree of metallic gloss) and the position. Such check work is done by using a check method in which a printed image is displayed as a preview on a display apparatus before printing.
Unfortunately, for typical display apparatuses, it is difficult in principle to express metallic gloss. For this reason, it is necessary to check a printed matter actually printed on a print medium. Doing such check work needs printing materials such as print mediums and inks, which has been a burden on the user.